Placer Culposo
by Demonocracy
Summary: A pesar de que Kazuma no se atreva a confesárselo a nadie, uno de sus placeres culposos durante sus ratos libres es: fantasear. [Esta historia participa en el "Mes de Apreciación Marzo-2017: Kazuma" del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"]
1. Diosa de mis fantasías

**_Noragami no me pertenece, es propiedad de Adachi Toka._**

* * *

 **Esta historia participa en el _Mes de Apreciación Marzo-2017: Kazuma del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"._**

 **Sorteo:**

Acción: Fantasear con alguien  
Rated: T  
Género: Drama  
Emoción: Culpa

* * *

 **~Placer Culposo**

* * *

 **1.- Diosa de mis fantasías.**

 **…**

A pesar de que Kazuma no se atreva a confesárselo a nadie _–sin mencionar que algunos ya lo sospechan–,_ uno de sus placeres culposos durante sus ratos libres es fantasear.

¿Con quién? Mencionar su nombre de diosa convertiría el acto en un sacrilegio, en algo malo, en algo prohibido.

En aquello que Kazuma siente cuando sus ojos se posan en los atrevidos dibujos que consiguió de parte de Yato _–y vaya que dibuja bien–_ que esconde perfectamente debajo de su cama.

En lo que retuerce su estómago cuando Viina usa uno de _esos_ trajes particularmente reveladores durante las batallas y, por supuesto, en aquello que lo deja sin habla en esos momentos en que la rubia olvida lo inapropiado de andar desnuda por la casa y pasa frente a él mientras mira la televisión _–¿Tele… visión? ¿Qué programa estaba-? ¿Cuál es mi nombre?–_.

Y por supuesto que no se trata de eso. No es algo malo ni sucio ni retorcido _–bueno, quizá sólo un poco–_ , es algo más.

Es aquello que le roba el aliento, el sueño y el hambre. Es esa diosa a la que seguiría hasta el fin del mundo o por la que iría al infierno de ida y vuelta si ella tan sólo lo pidiera.

Rayos, él había sido capaz de desafiar al cielo junto a ella, incluso aunque nunca se lo pidió.

Es una conexión, una unión, un cariño, mucho más fuertes de lo que él conoció jamás… a pesar de que Kazuma no se atreva a confesárselo a nadie.

 _–Ni siquiera a ella–._

 **…**


	2. El shinki que se atrevió a soñar

**_Noragami no me pertenece, es propiedad de Adachi Toka._**

* * *

 **Esta historia participa en el _Mes de Apreciación Marzo-2017: Kazuma del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"._**

 **Sorteo:**

Acción: Fantasear con alguien  
Rated: T  
Género: Drama  
Emoción: Culpa

* * *

 **~Placer Culposo**

* * *

 **2.- El shinki que se atrevió a soñar.**

 **…**

Kazuma siempre había tenido una imaginación muy activa. O al menos eso recordaba desde el momento en que su nueva existencia comenzó.

Aunque le avergonzara admitirlo, su primera fantasía con su diosa había comenzado casi tan pronto como se le fue otorgado su nombre de _'Chōki'_.

No se había tratado de nada que causara rubores a las mentes inocentes, sino de un deseo infantil que sin duda todos los shinkis habían sentido alguna vez en su vida: El deseo de complacer a su amo.

 _¿Qué otra cosa podía desear un simple clavo de madera, más que serle de utilidad a su ama?_

Su misión como shinki era la de proteger, cuidar y asegurar la existencia de su diosa para que ésta continuara con su propósito divino.

Pero ella no lo necesitaba a él. No con todos los shinkis realmente útiles que tenía a su disposición.

Y aun así, Kazuma se atrevía a _soñar._

A imaginar el momento en que ella, Bishamonten, lo necesitaría. El día en que Kazuma pudiera serle de alguna utilidad, sin importar la que fuera, y él finalmente pudiera cumplir su propósito como shinki.

 **…**

Años después, su sueño se cumple de la peor manera y termina convirtiéndose en el único shinki vivo de la familia 'Ma', cuidando de una decepcionada y herida Bishamonten _–y con una enorme deuda a un Dios de la Calamidad–._

Kazuma la observa sufrir, lamentarse y llorar al recordar a sus preciados shinkis. Y él sabe _–aunque no se lo diga a ella–_ , que si al hacerlo hubiera podido ahorrarle todo el dolor y las lágrimas a la diosa, él jamás se habría atrevido a _soñar._

 **…**


	3. De diosas de la guerra y vestidos blanco

**_Noragami no me pertenece, es propiedad de Adachi Toka._**

* * *

 **Esta historia participa en el _Mes de Apreciación Marzo-2017: Kazuma del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"._**

 **Sorteo:**

Acción: Fantasear con alguien  
Rated: T  
Género: Drama  
Emoción: Culpa

* * *

 **~Placer Culposo**

* * *

 **3.- De diosas de la guerra y vestidos blancos.**

 **…**

Pero mientras el tiempo avanza _–aunque parezca avanzar para todos y no para ellos–_ y el clan 'Ha' crece, las fantasías de Kazuma cambian.

Después de que el nombre de _Viina_ ha acortado la distancia entre él y su diosa, a Kazuma le es casi imposible detener sus sueños más vergonzosos.

Sueños en los que, completamente ruborizado, se atreve a confesarle a Viina su amor de la forma más cursi posible.

Y ella, sorprendentemente, _lo acepta_.

Sueños de ellos dos paseando por los campos sin poder disimular las sonrisas que hacen brillar sus rostros. De tardes calurosamente amenas en las que ellos dos se refrescan en el río.

De un galante Kazuma, que toma a la rubia de la mano mientras caminan por la ciudad. Llevándola a comer un helado cuando el calor de la tarde parece demasiado fuerte.

Invitándola al cine meses después y robándole un beso a mitad de la función. De perderse en esos sonrosados labios mil veces más antes de pedirle matrimonio a la luz de la luna.

De unos ojos del color de las violetas que se llenan de sorpresa ante su proposición, y anegados de lágrimas, aceptan pasar el resto de su vida junto a él.

De una Viina que refulge al portar un vestido blanco y dirigirse hacia Kazuma en el altar, y que esa misma noche, lo deslumbra al dormir junto a él por primera vez y para siempre.

De ellos dos, iniciando una familia, criando a sus hermosos hijos y envejeciendo juntos.

Sueños de una vida innegablemente dulce, de una relación simple, de una pareja humana.

Sueños de una vida imposible… al menos para ellos.

 **…**


	4. Fantasías y realidades

**_Noragami no me pertenece, es propiedad de Adachi Toka._**

* * *

 **Esta historia participa en el _Mes de Apreciación Marzo-2017: Kazuma del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"._**

 **Sorteo:**

Acción: Fantasear con alguien  
Rated: T  
Género: Drama  
Emoción: Culpa

* * *

 **~Placer Culposo**

* * *

 **4.- Fantasías y realidades.**

 **…**

— _¿Vii-Viina?_ —balbucea Kazuma, deteniéndose en la entrada de su propia habitación mientras siente un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre su cuerpo.

— ¿Kazuma? ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablarme? —pregunta su diosa, sosteniendo entre sus divinas manos las pruebas de su _mayor_ secreto.

El shinki espera en silencio, imaginando ya el regaño que vendrá mientras su mente se hunde en un torbellino de culpa, vergüenza y desesperación.

 _¿Por qué no pensó en esconderlas en otro lugar?_ Uno más seguro, no debajo de su cama, no tan fácil de encontrar. No tan a la intemperie como para que alguien tropezara con ellas por accidente.

Y sin la enorme mala fortuna como para que la persona que tropezara con ellas fuera la misma Bishamonten.

— ¿En verdad te… gusta _esto_? —continúa la diosa, pasando las páginas con un gesto de sorpresa que hace a Kazuma desear arrancárselas de las manos y quemarlas en ese mismo instante.

Pero no se atreve a hacerlo.

¿Que si le gustan, preguntó ella? ¿A qué hombre, shinki o dios en su sano juicio no le gustarían?

Imágenes de ella, con los labios tan rojos como las cerezas y ese largo y sedoso cabello cayéndole de manera rebelde por la espalda.

Con trajes de baño minúsculos, vestidos provocadores o disfraces seductores que causaban que un enorme rubor cubriera el rostro de Kazuma y un gran chorro de sangre fluyera de su nariz.

 _¿Cómo no podían gustarle?_ Dibujos de ella con unas esponjosas alas de ángel y nada más puesto. O vistiendo sólo una camisa y con varias cuerdas restringiendo su voluptuoso cuerpo.

¡Por los dioses! La habilidad artística de Yato podía ser una maldición _–y una bendición–_ de vez en cuando.

La diosa deja las pruebas incriminatorias sobre la cama con un suspiro, girándose hacia el shinki que no ha podido pronunciar ni una sola palabra en su defensa.

—Creí… —comienza Bishamonten, caminando hacia la puerta y deteniéndose frente a Kazuma para mirarlo de frente—, creí que la yo real te gustaría más.

— ¡L-lo hace! —contesta Kazuma, quizá con demasiada rapidez y convicción, trayendo una pequeña sonrisa al rostro de la diosa.

—Bien —admite ella, saliendo por la puerta como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Kazuma se queda en el mismo lugar en que ella lo dejó, profundamente confundido, habiendo esperado una fiera tormenta y recibiendo solamente una suave brisa.

Y aun así, lo único en que su confusa mente puede pensar es en que sin importar lo mucho que le guste _fantasear,_ no se compara ni un poco con lo mucho que le encanta la Bishamon _real._

 **…**


End file.
